The Jump
by Brit360Girl2K10
Summary: Little birthday fan fic I did for my friend. Sam's point of view on the battle between Lucifer and Michael set in Stull Cemetary, includes Lucifer's cage


**The Jump**

I strained with all the power I had to battle Lucifer, but nothing was working. No matter how hard I tried and how much he let go of the hold he had on me, I couldn't take hold of my own body.  
"Try all you want, Sammy," I could hear Lucifer talk both with my own voice and his own cold voice, "I'm never giving up this Meat Suit. It's the perfect fit." I could feel my own face twist into a cold smile.  
_You son of a bitch,_ my mind screamed at the bastard, _a few 'Daddy Problems' and you have to take out the world. You're pathetic._  
I felt the rage that bubbled inside of my own body. My soul was wrapped up by the thick black fog that I'd become so used to seeing. Being possessed by Meg all those years ago seemed like a horrible dream. The sick things I said to Jo and the complete helplessness as I killed Steve Wandell will never leave me, so it's easy to forget the chokehold the Demon has on your soul, allowing you to see the destruction you're doing and not giving you even the slightest bit of control.  
"Sam, if you don't sit there quietly like a good little primate, I will have to put you in your place." The smoke constricted around me, and I'm not gonna lie: It hurt. I stopped my internal screaming. I wasn't going to be much good in trying to stop this if Lucifer wouldn't give me room to move. "Good boy."  
Lucifer stood in the middle of Stull Cemetery in silence, waiting for Michael. _Will you hurt my brother? _I asked. Dean was probably going to do something stupid. Of course he would, it's Dean. This wouldn't be an apocalypse if Dean wasn't trying to be the hero.  
Lucifer smiled, and I could feel his mood shift from impatience to his own twisted sympathy. "Only if he tries to stop me." He relished in my yells for a few minutes, and then smothered me in smoke. "Sam, you're forgetting that I love my brothers also. I don't like people hurting them. Yet I've killed Gabriel, and I'm about to obliterate Michael. At least you'll have the comfort knowing it's not you who killed your brother, just the angel inhabiting your vessel."  
At that moment, Adam appeared. For one split second, I felt hopeful. My help had arrived. Then I remembered that Michael was inside my half- brother. "It's good to see you Michael." He cast a friendly smile, but I felt the tension. Michael returned it.  
"You too," he said, a warm tone in his voice, "It's been too long. Can you believe it's finally here?" Hearing how the two talked, it made me think of how they seemed to be almost friends, and that the mere thought of them as being almighty angels seemed ridiculous. They were acting like Dean and I.  
Michael closed the gap between them. "No. Not really" I could hear him thinking. **Now you see why it's your destiny, Sam. Michael and I are brothers, just like you and Dean.  
** "Are you ready?" I could hear the determination in Michael's words, and feel the hesitance in Lucifer's soul.  
"As I'll ever be." He answered as though he truly felt those words. He paused and looked his brother in the eye. "A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this." I could feel the hope surging through Lucifer's soul, and my own hope joined in. Maybe Michael would call it off. The world would be saved. I would be free. Adam could be free.  
"Yeah," his voice was thick with sadness, but it didn't look like he'd be open to calling off the apocalypse. "Me too."  
"Then why are we here?" Lucifer was calling out to his brother, wanting him to see his side of things. I felt sorry for him, and I laughed: I had sympathy for the Devil.  
"Oh, you know why!" Michael threw his arms in the air. "I have no choice," He glared at us and there was a pause to let the blame sink in, "After what you did." I felt the smoke wrapped around me bubble slightly with rage, but I felt my eyes sting with Lucifer's tears.  
"What I did? What if it's not my fault?"  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted the Devil." _Wrong, _I was scared now. _Wrong thing to say. If Dean and I are you and Michael, then you should know not to speak like that about dad to his little soldier. _**BE QUIET! I am trying to give you what you want: a fair battle between the Winchester boys and the powerful angels.** I knew this, but he wouldn't listen.  
"So?"  
"So why? And why make us fight, I just can't figure out the point."  
"What's your point?"  
"We're going to kill each other. And for what?" Michael didn't have an answer. He was torn between what his father wanted and what he wanted. Like Dean when he thought he'd have to kill me. The only difference is that Dean and I are not only brothers because we share the same father. Like Bobby says: Family isn't something you are, it's something you earn. Dean never killed me. He never would. "One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard."  
Michael seemed like he had to confirm to himself that the apocalypse was what he wanted to do. "I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son. I have my orders."  
"But you don't have to follow them."  
"What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now?" He seemed almost amused by his brother's suggestion that they don't kill each other. "I'm not like you." There was no more kindness in Michael/Adam's voice anymore. It was hatred. What little connection there was had gone now. Lucifer could feel it too, but, like I would do if it were Dean saying these things, he tried once more to reach out to his older brother.  
"Please, Michael-"  
Michael had completely given up the nice guy routine, all because Daddy-dearest was insulted by the rebellious, younger son. "You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me – All of us – And you made our father leave" Michael was furious. My hands curled up into fists. _So I'm guessing the apocalypse is still on? _I asked Lucifer bitterly. He ignored me, and his bubbling rage escalated.  
"No one makes dad do anything. He is doing this to us!"  
"You're a monster Lucifer. And I have to kill you."  
"If that's the way it's got to be…." There was a short pause, and I felt my teeth clench "Then I'd like to see you try." They circled each other, never losing eye contact.  
This was it; the beginning of the end of the world. And no one knows it. The people who are spending time with their families, the people who are getting married, the people who are being born… None of them know that the world is about to end. All for these dicks with wings. Part of me is quite glad I'll be back with everyone who has died for this stupid battle: Jess, Madison, Jo, Ellen, Mom, and Dad… Maybe it is best if-  
"GUNTER, GLIEBEN, GLAUCHEN, GLOBEN!" The shock that ran through me was mirrored in Lucifer. I felt the hold on me let go a little. Lucifer looked to his right, and then I saw the Impala slowly cruising towards us.

_Dean! _**Dean!** Lucifer's voice was thick with venom. **Look, Sammy, I'm gonna have to kill your brother after all**. Emotions raged against each other inside of me.  
My brother got out of the car and leaned over the open door. "Howdy, boys" Dean looked at me and smiled, but it was a smile that he saved for bad ass monsters when he didn't want to lose face. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"  
Lucifer was hissing and spitting inside, but outside he just looked a little pissed. I felt my face twitch slightly. **Sam, I swear, your brother has a death wish. He will burn along with every single pitiful mud monkey on this planet. And **_**we **_**will watch him personally.**  
"Hey," Dean nodded towards Lucifer and I, "we need to talk." He walked towards us.** Your brother is either very brave or very stupid, Sam, but I'm betting on the latter. He wants an audience with Lucifer, the Devil, Satan, Beelzebub himself. Most would run.  
**"Dean, even for you... This is a whole new mountain of stupid," my lips curled as we looked in his eyes, and he looked deeper into ours, searching for me. I fought harder again Lucifer. This time I'd get to talk to my brother. I thrashed against Lucifer, just to be able to communicate with my brother through eye contact. I couldn't even make a dent in it.  
"I'm not talking to you," Dean stopped searching in my eyes so deep and spoke to Lucifer. "I'm talking to Sam." Again, I couldn't break past his defences.  
"You're no longer the vessel, Dean." Michael was speaking again; I'd forgotten he was a major part of this fight too. "You got no right to be here." The power in Michael's voice would give any true believer shaking and running away. But us Winchesters know that they are nothing but Dicks With Wings. Dean just stared at him, and looked deep into his eyes too to find Adam.  
"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry."  
"Adam isn't home right now."  
"Well you're next on my list, buttercup, but right now I need five minutes with him."  
You could practically feel the rage emitting from Michael/Adam at the lack of respect. "You little maggot," Michael began threateningly strolling up to Dean, and I knew this would end in Dean dead and bloody. _NO! Dean! Run!_ **Ha, your brother and my brother fighting won't take too long. You're talented, but not **_**that **_**talented, Winchester.** "You are no longer a part of this story!"  
"Hey, assbutt!" A voice that was unmistakable as Cass' rang out, stopping Michael dead in his tracks. Heads whipped around, but it was too late for Michael to guess the good angel's next move. He hurled a Molotov at the archangel, and I watched as Adam went up in flames. Lucifer shielded his face, and I knew that if that stuff touched his flesh he'd be in agony too. My half-brother vanished into thin air, and Dean looked at Cass, bemusement on his face.  
"'Assbutt?'" He sounded like he would laugh at Castiel's choice of words if it wouldn't cost him his life. The angel ignored his confusion.  
"He'll be back – and upset – but you got your five minutes."  
Rage had overwhelmed my body, and I knew Cass wouldn't live much longer. I screamed out for my friend to flee, but there was nothing. Bobby was behind him, and Lucifer noted that he was next. Yelling wouldn't do anything, and I was tempted to shut down before I watched my friend and the man that is closer to a father figure than my own father was be wiped of the face of the earth, but I had to be brave. I didn't know whether I'd be able to wake up again in time before Lucifer turned on Dean. "Castiel, did you just Molotov _my _brother..." for the first time, I saw Castiel look afraid, "with _Holy Fire_?"  
"Uhhhh... No."  
"No one... Dicks with Michael... But me," my hand rose up by my head, and I could feel the determination in Lucifer's cold soul, but I still fought against my captor's wishes, and tried pulling my hand down. Would that ever work? No. Not even a little. Lucifer clicked my fingers, and Castiel exploded. Blood and flesh flew out in many different directions, and my friend, the person who saved my brother, was dead, as was Jimmy Novak, his selfless and caring vessel. Bobby was drenched in blood and a small bit of flesh rested on his shoulder. Dean's eyes flew open in shock and horror. I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me. Cass wouldn't be coming back this time... And Chuck was right: it really _did_ look like a balloon of chunky soup had exploded...  
"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean tried to remain calm, but he knew he could become bits and pieces just like Cass with one wrong move.  
Lucifer smiled cruelly. **I'm going to enjoy this. ** "You know..." I was strolling towards Dean now. This was it. I was about to kill my brother. "I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass." I felt my hands grip Dean's jacket and pull him close. Lucifer smiled and threw my brother on top of the Impala. I fought once more, harder than ever, and this time I wouldn't stop until I was dead. Then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Lucifer was shocked, but not hurt. We turned around and saw Bobby with the Colt. He shot us. I could feel the pain, but Lucifer was oblivious. He started for the man that had been our confident since our Dad died and I was using all my might to stop him, and then Bobby shot me again, in the chest, just above my heart. Screaming, I let the pain take over and momentarily cripple me. Though I still felt my hand raise and twist and-  
_SNAP!_  
Bobby Singer's neck broke, and at the same time, Dean and I yelled out "No!" Bobby couldn't be dead. It wasn't right! It was a mistake. **No, Sammy. I killed your father figure and your guardian angel... Now watch me kill your brother without using my powers. **  
"Yes."  
Lucifer pulled my brother off the car and punched him in the mouth. Dean doubled over, blood in his mouth.  
"Sammy, are you in there?"  
_Yes, Dean! I'm here, don't give up. Don't let him kill you!_ "Oh, he's in here alright," Another punch to the jaw. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones!" Another punch. Dean fell to the floor, moth swollen and blood filled from the broken teeth and bitten tongue. "Every single one." I became numb as I felt Lucifer pull my brother onto the hood of the car, and grin cruelly at my brother. "We're gonna take our time!" Punch after punch was thrown and Dean couldn't stop it. His face was indistinguishable from what it was before, his eye swollen and blood covered his face.  
_Dean I'm so sorry. _I was crying and praying, but it wouldn't help. _Let him go! You have what you want!_  
Almost as if he could hear me, Dean called out, his voice muffled and distorted by his injuries and lack of teeth, "Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you," another punch "I'm not gonna leave you."  
**But he will. I'll kill him now Sammy. Ready to see the light go out of your brother's eyes by your fists? **The final blow was about to be delivered as Lucifer pulled my fist back. I had to watch. He was using his energy now to keep me awake in here. _Dean...  
I'm sorry._

Suddenly, a light caught my eye, distracting both Lucifer and myself. Our attention was drawn to a little green army man jammed in the ashtray. I put that there when Dean and I were only kids. Dad pretended he was mad, but he kept it there; I'm sure he could have removed it if he wanted. Even when Dean rebuilt the Impala he kept it in...  
He also kept the Lego's he stuffed in the vent. It rattles when you turn it on, still.  
We carved our initials in as well into the dashboard. All these memories came rushing back to me from when we started our search for Dad.  
I was searching through Dean's cassettes. The greatest hits of Mullet Rock. Dean picked Metallica, of course he picked Metallica. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. Despite that, when I was driving, 'I' picked Metallica.  
I would fall asleep in shotgun a lot. It was the only thing I could do. The amount of times Dean woke me up... Sometimes not very peacefully. He would shock me into waking up, and then laugh at me. Of course I got my revenge, waking him up when hung-over with his sunglasses on. I swear I never saw him wear them unless he was hung-over.  
The singing had to be the most annoying memory about the Impala, but it's also the thing that lets me know that everything would be okay. Dean encouraged me to sing with him, Dead or Alive, by Bon Jovi, when I was worried about his trip to Hell coming too soon.  
My brother, there for me in the good and bad times, the laughs and the tears, was also my best friend. Some of the best conversations I'd had were sat in and on the Impala.  
**What is going on? **Lucifer was engrossed in my memories overwhelming him, he was getting weaker. I let memory after memory wash over him. **Stop it, Sam!** _No._ I let more fight him, and then I pulled up the memory of Dean hugging me after I was brought back from death by his deal. **NO! **_Yes!_  
I had regained control. Lucifer fought hard inside my mind, but I held him back. My hand relaxed and I let Dean go. I knew what had to be done.  
"Its okay, Dean," I could hardly speak. It was hard keeping Satan from possessing you, "It's gonna be okay. I've got him," **NO!** I took the horsemen's rings out of my pocket and threw them to the floor beside me. _Yes!_ "Bvtmon tabges babalon."  
The ground sunk beneath the coins, and screaming emitted from the bottomless pit. This was it. I was going to Hell. **It's been a long time coming, Sammy.** Lucifer had given up; there was no fighting it now. I'd won. Humans had beaten the Devil. The love shared between me and my brother had trumped his cold resentment for his father and the new beings. Dean and I exchanged glances. His face was swollen, but I could see the pain in his eyes.  
"Sam!" Michael had returned in Adam's body. Dean and I looked at him, and I knew he would join me in the cage if he has to. Eternity with duelling archangels was worse than an eternity with Lucifer alone. At least I'd have Adam. "It's not gonna end this way! Step back!"  
"You're gonna have to make me!"  
"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!"  
_Not if I can help it._  
I spread my arms and let myself fall. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Michael sprinted for me to stop me, but I grabbed him, pulling him into the pit with me.  
We both fell for what seemed like forever. The pit sealed shut above us, and I felt Lucifer take his true form and separate from me, and I watched the same thing happen to Michael and Adam.  
I landed on stone. Stone? Shouldn't Hell be flames and agony? The cage wasn't flames, but there were signs of Lucifer's agony from the millions of years he'd spent here before. Blood stained scratches covered the wall, and I could still hear his screams echoing from wall to wall.  
It was now I finally got to see the Devil for what he truly is. Preparing to shield my eyes from the blinding white light, I looked at him.  
"No need for that, Sam," the cool voice I'd been hearing in my head sounded weird coming from the outside. I looked directly at him.  
He looked... a lot like me, I guess. His eyes were the only main difference, and his hair was much longer. He had the same height, and build, the same face shape and features as me. But his hair fell straight down to the middle of his back. Not surprising, as I'm sure that there are no hairdressers in the cage, but he was clean shaven. Maybe it was just the way he was supposed to look, and he's just frozen in time. His eyes were what surprised me. I expected white or black, or at the very least, red. But they were a pale grey colour, neatly white like Lilith's. They were soft and sympathetic, but if you looked deeper, you could see the anger and fury there.  
"Yes, Sammy," His cool voice shook slightly in anger, "this is my true visage. Shocking, isn't it. Almost like... fate... Look at my brother, and let's see if he looks familiar."  
I looked over at the other angel, stood over Adam's unconscious body. He was still breathing, but that wasn't good. The angels would have some fun with him too.  
"Sam," Michael's voice was soft too, and I looked up at him. I nearly ran and hugged him. The resemblance to Dean was uncanny. He was shorter than Lucifer, yet still tall. He was strong, and his hair was the same colour as Dean's, except his was in a curly, cherubic style surrounding his head. His face was clean shaven too. I looked at his eyes, and I saw they were a bright blue, like a clear sky. Michael looked at his brother, and then at the surroundings.  
"Dad told me you had it rough down here. It doesn't look so bad."  
"Try staying here for a couple million years, then you'll want out too."  
"Oh, woe is me, I'm the son that only wanted to be Daddy's favourite, but then threw a tantrum 'cause the new favourite was getting all the attention."  
"Silence, Michael. You have no idea what happened between father and I. I bet he doesn't even care you're down here now. Wait, does he care about _anything_ now?  
"Don't talk about God like that, Lucifer. He cares for his good sons, the ones that treat him with respect and respect his creations equally. You created Demons, beings that only want one thing: to cause pain."  
"And humans don't?" Lucifer yelled now, and went over to Adam, pulling him up by the hairs on the nape of his neck. "This _piss poor_ excuse for a creation is vile, filthy. Impure. The Earth is beautiful, but _humans_ destroyed our father's work. How can you love them so much?"  
"I don't. I just respect Dad too much to tell him that I wish he created something better."  
These arguments were more like Dean and I's. It was odd. Adam hadn't woken up, so when Lucifer finally let him go, his face hit the floor and his nose broke on impact. Blood slowly pooled from underneath his head. I sat near him and checked his breathing. Still alive, but out like a light.  
"What did you do to him?" I asked, interrupting the argument. The archangels looked at me, and I saw fire in their eyes.  
"He's just asleep. Once he's awake we'll have some... _fun_" Lucifer smirked lightly. I looked at Michael and he did the same. "You, however," he walked towards me and clenched his hand around my throat, "are ready."  
Just then, a burst of light appeared above us, and I felt something grip my arm tight, scalding it. I was reminded of Dean's burn left by Cass' hand.  
"_Cass?"_ I looked into the light and saw bright blue eyes, kind yet determined. "You're alive?"  
"Yes, we must leave," he pulled me and I felt myself soar through the air.  
"NO!" Lucifer's voice boomed, and I felt a strong hand grip my leg, pulling me downwards. Michael had caught my leg just in time, and now the 2 brothers were fighting against Castiel to drag me back. I felt myself rip slightly, and I was falling once more. Only this time when I landed I felt no pain. I looked up and saw Cass flying up holding what looked like me.  
"He took your body, but he left your soul, Winchester."  
"We can have fun with that, Michael. The soul is more delicate than the body, and it does not heal."

**Ok, guys, I'm back! Been on hiatus for a while, but I should be finishing my stories soon! So please remain calm. I only do Supernatural fics for friends, this one is for my friend, Apple, who I recently converted into being the second biggest fan ever (the first being me) I promised I'd do this for her birthday, and it's a bit late (February 10****th****, actually), but oh well, now I just need to buy her a present!**

I shall be finishing The Green Flu chapter 8 any day now, but I've also got my Dead Rising fanfic to do, and a Final Destination one that I'm starting. Be patient guys!


End file.
